Yatogami
by TheAmericanGit
Summary: WARNING! It came to my attention in the reviews that this has spoilers, so be prepared! Thanks! As she sat there, she couldn't help but think, if Yato didn't have many followers, did that mean if he died he wouldn't come back? It couldn't- Yato was too strong and brave and handso-…Yato was just not going to disappear on her.


Hiyori sat in her class, staring out the window with her chin propped up on her hand. Suddenly something came over her, Yato. The god was always on her mind, but that sudden moment was stronger than usual. As she sat there, she couldn't help but think, if Yato didn't have many followers, did that mean if he died he wouldn't come back? It couldn't- Yato was too strong and brave and handso-…Yato was just not going to disappear on her.

But then again…when she had given Yato his shrine, he was almost too excited about it…and Kofuku said she was his first believer…did that mean that everyone else he helped out during his 'missions' forgot about him? She supposed so…she remembered when he had given that kid two pocket knives to see if he was really going to hurt the other kid or not, and yet that kid said she was the one who had done it.

Was Yato really that invisible to everyone else? How could they not see the loud tracksuit wearing god? He didn't exactly hide himself from anyone. If anything, he did the complete opposite of hiding himself. She was surprised he didn't scream and shout at people for just bluntly walking past him, when to her and himself and everyone else he knew he was clearly _clearly _there all the time.

She wondered how horrible it would be to just be a fleeting memory to others…someone who reigned in the back of their mind, slowly turning into dust and being forgotten. She wondered how it must have felt when Nora took away her memory, the pure pain he must have been in when she said the fateful words of 'Do I know you?' that day. How hard did that hurt him? Did it hurt him when she forgot about Yukine and he felt his pain as well?

Hiyori would never ask the god, it was probably too personal for him to answer, but just having the thoughts of what she thought he would say as answers was close enough for her. He would smile and lie it through, telling both her and Yukine-kun that everything was fine, it didn't hurt at all, and it was all better now. But if it didn't hurt at all…she would think, she could already hear it playing in her head now, why did he work so hard to get her memory back?

But that was the way that sweaty jacket wearing god worked. He lied his way through pain, to keep others happy. And Hiyori didn't enjoy it at all. She was a bit dense at times, she would admit it to anyone other than her friends who would make fun of her for it, but she could see that he was hurting more than Yukine, and even more than her at times. Of course her hurt was different, it was more annoyance than hurt. And Yukine-kun's hurt was just because he was upset.

Yato's however…she had a feeling all he felt was the cold hard pain that everyone would naturally try to avoid. She wanted to do something nice for Yato, maybe buy him something…or make him a bigger shrine…or…take him out for food. That was it! She'd take him and Yukine out for their favorite kind of food again and would even pay for it all so they wouldn't have to. That was a pretty good gift, if she had to say so herself.

Hiyori came back into focus when she was called on to answer a question, stuttering her way through trying to find the answer before getting written up for not paying attention. She pouted on the way down to the principal's office, glaring at the floor. _Stupid Yato, and his stupid ways of clouding up her mind and making her look stupid in front of everyone. He deserved the detention, not her. _When she made it down to the principal's office she decided: he wasn't getting anything from her after all.

**Helloooo! Thanks for reading my horrid writing. This was me just dipping my feet into the Noragami section of Fanfiction…I'm not quite sure how I feel about it. This and Yato and I, I don't know how I feel about them. I think I'm going to delete Yato and I, but at the same time I don't want that work to go down the drain. So I'm not sure. Let me know what you think by reviewing please ****J**

**And thanks again for reading! **


End file.
